Обсуждение:Бист Бой/@comment-93.125.108.194-20141229075425
Beast Boy's parents, Mark and Marie Logan, were geneticists that would travel the jungles of the world to study their wildlife. Beast Boy was brought up in the jungles of Brazil, Africa, India and several other places. The Logans particularly became interested in a rare species of gorillas, however, the day they finally found it, Beast Boy and his family were attacked by Gorilla Grodd and his army. As Beast Boy and his mother ran while his dad and 6 other men fought, while running Beast Boy was bitten by Gorilla Grodd and contracted a serious illness called Sakutia. To save him, his parents attempted to cure him with a new serum, which bestowed him with his shape-changing abilities. As a side effect, his skin, hair, and eyes turned green. Gorilla Grodd followed the blood trail to Beast Boy's bite mark and killed Beast Boy's parents, which to this day Beast Boy believes he could've prevented, leaving Beast Boy an orphan. (There are also some other versions of how they died. One is that they died in a boating accident, and another is that they died in a flood.) After they died, Beast Boy, determined to join the Doom Patrol, broke into their headquarters. He was treated as an intruder, but his efforts to escape capture impressed them, thus earning his membership on the team. Beast Boy was originally the youngest member of the Doom Patrol. However, Mento's harsh discipline and less-than-encouraging attitude finally alienated him from his surrogate family, and he struck out on his own. Looking for a new place to live, he came to Jump City, where he encountered Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg and aided them in liberating Starfire from her Gordanian captors. Afterward, the five formed a new team on their own, the Teen Titans. Throughout his career with the Titans, Beast Boy keeps exhibiting a very carefree jokester attitude which often causes a great deal of trouble, but he does have a strong sense for responsibility, which he rarely exhibits, though. Once he accidentally caused Cyborg to download a malevolent computer virus from a bootleg copy of his favorite computer game (Mega Monkeys 4) into the latter's TT BB.jpg systems, causing him to rampage across the city, consuming everything in sight. Feeling guilty about what he had done, Beast Boy, together with Gizmo, who was press-ganged into assisting (since he and Cyborg share a mutual dislike), entered Cyborg's body in the form of an amoeba and finally managed to defeat the virus on his own. Later on, during his first confrontation with Adonis, Beast Boy and his opponent were doused with experimental chemicals which triggered the emergence of a more feral side and the eventual transformation into a type of super-werewolf. In this form Beast Boy battled Adonis for Raven's life, and managed to defeat him. Afterward, he uses this werewolf form only one more time, when Slade, as a minion in the service of Trigon, attacked Titans Tower with an army of fire demons. He never used it after then, suggesting that even with the strength and abilities it gave him, he considered only using it as a last resort. Season 5 of Teen Titans focuses on Beast Boy a great deal, as it deals with his history as a member of the animated series' incarnation of the Doom Patrol. In this season, Beast Boy exhibits a surprising amount of inherent leadership skills; he finally convinces Mento to think his way through a tough situation instead of muscling it, and when the Brotherhood of Evil attacks young superheroes all around the world, he leads Herald, Jericho, Pantha, and Más on an assault against the Brotherhood's headquarters. He remains leader even after Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and several other Titans join the fight, only standing down after Robin is thawed. 257px-00.png Beast Boy trying to think about what to say to say to Terra Beast Boy once fell in love with Terra, who had the ability to control earth and the elements in the earth but suffered from insecurity about her lack of total control over her powers. Terra eventually betrayed the Teen Titans as an ally of Slade. Ultimately, she received redemption in helping the Titans defeat Slade; however, she is turned to stone in the process. Still, Beast Boy retains strong feelings for Terra. In the final episode of the series, Beast Boy encountered a girl looking exactly like Terra, who has no memory of her time with the Titans; whether or not this is really Terra suffering from amnesia remains unexplained. Finally, Beast Boy realized that if she really was Terra, she didn't want to remember her shameful past, and decided to finally let her go. PersonalityПравить In the series, Beast Boy (voiced by Greg Cipes) plays the role of the lighthearted jokester of the group, though he is often the butt of many jokes or backfiring pranks himself. When the other Titans are focused on important details he is usually the first to break in with a preposterous suggestion or an unnecessary joke. Due to this, others sometimes view him as immature, thickheaded, and cumbersome. However, he continually proves invaluable with his kindness, quick-thinking, and battle prowess. Although he jokes most of the time, Beast Boy can be serious when he wants to be. The team's interactions with Terra showed some of the most earnest and intense sides of Beast Boy's personality as he became her friend and lost her, but continued to believe in her and help her redeem herself. During Season 5, when the Titans clash with the old enemies of the Doom Patrol, the Brotherhood of Evil, Beast Boy begins to focus a lot more on the mission at hand and displays a new sincere side of himself throughout the season. Some people believe that Beast Boy wears a mask of laughter and happiness to disguise his sadness at what has happened in the past. There are a few instances in the show that he shows his true self. For example, in the episode The Beast Within, he becomes depressed and saddened when he believes that he has hurt Raven and the other Titans. He wears his old black and purple Doom Patrol uniform, complete with gray gloves and purple sneakers with seemingly Velcro straps. The costume also had a mask, but he discarded it after Cyborg told him it was goofy, and Raven pointed out that the mask would not hide his secret identity anyway as, since his skin is green, he does not really have one. Beast Boy also has pointy ears, which he finds to be an attractive quality of himself. He exhibits very feral habits as well, such as sitting with his feet on his chair and moving his ears up and down. He wears boxers. One pair may be his official fan merchandise pair, it is covered in small pictures of his many green transformations. Having transformed into most of the meat-producing animals, Beast Boy has lost his taste for meat and is now a vegetarian, which often gets him arguing with the others (especially Cyborg) because he constantly attempts to have the others adopt his culinary taste as well. He is also prone to causing much of the mischief around Titans Tower, such as the time he kept a large mutant moth larva hidden in his bedroom, whom he named Silkie. In "Can I Keep Him?", the larva devours much of the Tower while the team is on a mission fighting Johnny Rancid. While trying to hide him from the others, Beast Boy entrusts Silkie to Starfire to hide, who ends up adopting the creature. Beast Boy also has an obsession with owning a vehicle of his own, more specifically, a moped. In one episode, he acquires one and affectionately calls it the "B-Ped". Ironically, after using it to save the world from an alien tofu-like species, it falls to pieces. RelationshipsПравить RobinПравить Beast Boy and Robin.jpg Beast boy and Robin become serious with one another at times. Beast Boy and Robin have a good friendly relationship, although one that is somewhat difficult due to their differences. Robin is much more serious and intense than Beast Boy, who is playful, energetic, and often immature; this can lead to clashes on missions. Robin in turn can get frustrated with Beast Boy. Despite the incongruity of their personalities, Robin and Beast Boy overall are good friends as they can get along well enough to function as team members. When Terra left Titans Tower without saying goodbye, Robin was the one who comforted Beast Boy. StarfireПравить Beast-boy-starfire-teen-titans-couples-14017931-638-357.jpg Starfire finds Beast Boy's comforting side, somewhat, fun. Starfire gets along well with Beast Boy, mainly because she is the only Titan who laughs at his jokes (usually because she does not understand them). They are both cheerful, fun-loving people, although Starfire is more mature and focused than Beast Boy. Starfire and Beast Boy are family to each other, and seem to have a solid bond of trust between them. He often looks to Starfire for comfort. He seems to trust her the most, as seen in Can I Keep Him? where he told Starfire who destroyed the tower. Beast Boy looks up to Starfire because shes like a big sister to him. CyborgПравить Tumblr lm4tma0uxx1qiqz9ro1 500.jpg Cyborg is not only Beast Boy's best friend, but his surrogate older brother as well. Cyborg is never hesitant to put Beast Boy in his place, especially if he feels that the younger hero is being rude or inconsiderate, however, he is just as often seen at his friend's side causing mischief with him. Cyborg and Beast Boy have a lot in common, including a fondness for breakfast food, playing video games, watching movies, and playing practical jokes on each other. Throughout the series, Cyborg is shown to have a tough love relationship with Beast Boy. The two are close, but Cyborg feels the need to keep Beast Boy in line and maybe instill a little more consideration and maturity in him. This can sometimes frustrate Beast Boy, who wishes Cyborg was a little less authoritarian or uptight at times. They also enjoy playing their favorite game they made up, "Stankball" RavenПравить Amerian revolution (2).png Raven finding comfort with Beast Boy Quote1.png Okay. Fine. You're way creepy. But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not. Quote2.png — Beast Boy src Raven is the Titan who is least similar to Beast Boy. While he is cheerful, energetic, and sometimes childish, Raven is calm, composed, and often spouts dry, deadpan snark. In the beginning, she and Beast Boy have a very rough relationship. Raven's depressed air and "creepiness" annoy Beast Boy, and she is constantly heckled by his bad jokes and immaturity. However, both Cyborg and Beast Boy are transported into Raven's mind via a "magic mirror". Inside Raven's mind, they meet several Ravens, each representing a different side of the real Raven's personality. The happy Raven thinks Beast Boy is funny, while the timid Raven is sorry for being mean to him so much. In the end, the real Raven is surprised when Beast Boy and Cyborg stay to help her fight Trigon and from this point on, she and Beast Boy begin a real friendship. It is also believed that not only did they become friends but they started to develop feelings for each other. When Raven combined with her "other Ravens", it showed a Raven with a purple cloak. That emotion is either affection or love. In other words, Raven might have started feeling emotions for somebody (possibly Beast Boy).1 In the course of the series, several episodes focus on Raven and Beast Boy's growing relationship and how they play off each other. Though Raven constantly mocks him and Beast Boy constantly riles her, the two care deeply for each other and lay aside their differences when necessary. Beast Boy always tries to include Raven and do nice things for her, as when he throws her a surprise party.2 However, even when he bugs her, Raven can be shown to take a lot of comfort from Beast Boy. After Raven's heart was broken by an evil dragon who had pretended to be a wizard, Beast Boy told Raven that although she think's she's alone, she's really not. Raven then hugged Beast Boy.3 When Raven's life is put in danger by a transformed Adonis, Beast Boy experiences a similar transformation and while it seemed as though he was trying to attack Raven, he was actually saving her. Beast Boy also said that even though he and Raven fight, he could never hurt her. In the end, he is emotionally taxed by this new feral form he has gained but she lifts his spirits by telling him that the form does not make him bad, but a mature and valuable member to the team and to her.4 The only occasions where Beast Boy has used this form have been when Raven is in mortal danger. This could suggest that threats against Raven's life seem to push Beast Boy to higher levels, signaling his affectionate tie with her. In the episode, "The End-Part 1", Beast Boy found a one cent coin and gave it to Raven saying "For Luck". Raven holds on to it until she chanted the spell to open the portal. There has been a suggestion of a romantic relationship between Beast Boy and Raven, much of it based on the theory that "opposites attract." Though the writers of the show initially dismissed such claims, in later seasons they wrote more and more into the Raven/Beast Boy relationship, deepening their connection and enlarging their characters. In the DC Comics books, Raven and Beast Boy did indeed initiate a romantic relationship, though the characters were at a somewhat later point in their lives than they are portrayed in the cartoon. It is worth noting, however, that the "Teen Titans Go!" comic spinoff series did occasionally hint at a possible romantic connection between the two. TerraПравить Together.png Beast Boy on his first and last date with Terra Beast Boy was smitten with Terra the moment he laid eyes on her.5 The two met after she successfully killed a mutant scorpion and agreed to crash at the Titan's tower. Beast Boy was the first to suggest having her stay with them for good. During her stay, the two formed a quick friendship, discovering that they had a lot in common. However, this bond was quickly shattered when Terra mistakenly thought that Beast Boy revealed to the Titans that she could not control her powers, when in fact Robin simply figured it out. In her anger, she left the team without saying goodbye. When Terra returned, Beast Boy was elated to see her again and she was equally eager to rekindle their relationship.6 Beast Boy finally asks Terra on a date, but when he learns about Terra's betrayal of the Titans, his heart is broken. Though Terra apologizes to him for her deception, he turns his back on her, inadvertently driving her further into Slade's arms.7 His hurt can be seen at the end of the episode when he sits, whimpering, on her bed as a dog, curled up beside the heart-shaped box he had made for her. When she appears again, she has fully accepted Slade as her master and attacks them without hesitation. Even though she has done some terrible things, Beast Boy asks his teammates to give her one more chance but she makes it clear that she wants no part of their team and defeats each of them. Beast Boy is then just as eager as his fellow Titans to bring Terra to justice.8 However, in the course of their conflict Beast Boy still maintains a deep affection for Terra and believes that there may yet be a chance for her to reform. In the end, the two do make up before Terra redeems herself by saving everyone, at the price of turning herself into stone. She tearfully admits, while embracing Beast Boy, that he was the best friend she had ever had.9 Later on, Beast Boy meets a girl who looks, speaks, and behaves a lot like Terra but claims she isn't her. After some ill-fated attempts to help her recover her memory, Beast Boy realizes that his experiences with Terra must remain in the past and decides to let her live a better life, while he himself embraces his life as a hero.10 In the comic Teen Titans Go, her brother Geo-Force finds Terra and knows it is really her. He decides to leave her how she is, however, because he believes she is happier. Powers and AbilitiesПравить Quote1.png Maybe you don't need to keep up with him. I can turn into the biggest, strongest, fastest animals on Earth. But you know what, dude? Sometimes it's best to be a slow, tiny turtle. Quote2.png — Beast Boysrc Animal Shapeshifting: Beast Boy can transform his body into any known animal on Earth, and sometimes even alien ones. When assuming the form of another animal, Beast Boy can always revert back to his human form at any time of his choosing, or shift in numerous animals in raid succession. Beast Boy is incapable of speech in animal form unless he takes the form of an animal that can talk, such as a parrot, and his "natural" green coloring remains the same in any form, making him easily recognizable. He seems to possess a degree of heightened sense in his default human form, having hearing sensitive enough to hear stealthily approaching enemy. Beast Boy's powers were once altered by Mumbo so that he could only change into inanimate objects, as opposed to his usual repertoire of animals; his default form at the time, was that of a lamp.11 His preferred forms, depending on task and necessity, are: ◾Tyrannosaurus Rex or Spinosaurus: Heavy-duty combat ◾Pteranodon: Flying, aerial combat and transporting teammates (though physically tiring) ◾Falcon or Eagle: High-speed flight ◾Kangaroo: Supreme boxing skills and enhanced jumping ◾Cheetah, Horse or Ostrich: Enhanced running speed ◾Lion, Tiger, Smilodon, Utahraptor or Velociraptor: Pouncing and lunging at enemies ◾Brown Bear, Gorilla, Orangutan or Sasquatch: More versatile form and strength in hand-to-hand combat ◾Whale, Apatosaurus, Ankylosaurus or Stegosaurus: Weighty slam-downs ◾Blue Whale: Transporting teammates underwater ◾Ram, Musk Ox, Bull, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Elephant, Woolly Mammoth, or Triceratops: Charging through enemies ◾Hummingbird: Evasion ◾Jellyfish: Prevent the Mutant Moths from escaping Killer Moth's Laboratory.12 ◾Turtle or Armadillo: Protection ◾Dog or Wolf: Sniffing out trails ◾Gecko or Spider: Wall-climbing ◾Dolphin or Shark: Underwater duty ◾Snake: Slithering into narrow places ◾Fly, Mouse or Chameleon: Stealth ◾Monkey, Chimpanzee or Baboon: Agility ◾Polar Bear, Penguin or Camel: Enduring cold and hot climates ◾Rabbit or Frog: Enhanced hopping ◾Octopus, Squid or Python: Restraints and holding multiple objects ◾Eel: Shock enemies and short out machines ◾Flying Squirrel: Climb and glide ◾Kitten: To do what he calls 'the face' which, apparently, most people can't resist. ◾Skunk :Stink out oppnent13. ◾Microorganism: Microscopic duty ◾Giraffe In his Werebeast form first obtained in combat with Adonis, Beast Boy possesses greatly enhanced strength, agility and speed, in addition to its heightened senses and combat reflexes. However, this form is apparently also more feral, and his human consciousness and judgment are partially subdued when in that form; as a result, this shape is rarely used. He is also able to transform into a gigantic alien dog form. However, he has only used this form once, so the full extent of his extraterrestrial powers is unknown.14 SkillsПравить Having been accepted as a part of the Doom Patrol early on in his crime-fighting career, Beast Boy is one of the more battle-hardened Titans. Although he seems to prefer taking orders from someone higher up, he has been willing to lead when the position is given to him. Particularly, being one of the few survivors of the Brotherhood of Evil's massive assault on the Titans and their allies, he leads the scattered survivors in a successful infiltration of their headquarters, ultimately leading to their defeat.15 Beast Boy was also trained in martial arts by Robin so he could still defend himself should his powers ever somehow stop working. TransformationsПравить 05234 Utahraptor 103-1 Ram 14 Tiger 172 Rhino BBRae (5) Falcon, rescuing Raven Beast boy lion Lion Beast boy mammoth Woolly Mammoth Beast boy parrot Parrot Beast boy pterodactal Pteranodon Beast boy t rex Tyrannosaurus Rex Bstby Wile E. Coyote, chasing Control Freak JellyBB Jellyfish (Date with Destiny) Picture 2 Sasquatch Werebeast WereBeast Cheetah Cheetah Crowned Crane Spider Spider 065 Rooster 060 Mouse KittyBB Cat/Kitten Angler Fish Angler Fish